Walking Home From School
by Cranberriez
Summary: Just a little something to keep you going whilst I finish Bliss off ;D Our boys are walking home from school when suddenly things get dangerous... there's the tiniest hint of a suggestion of BellDom in there, too ;D


"Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, look at this Dom, Dom, Dom, look Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom look, Dom, Dom, Dom, look, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, look Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom…"

Matt was waving a magazine in front of Dom's face as they walked home from school. Dom purposely did _not_ look at what was being shown to him, but he could've sworn that he'd seen a glimpse of naked breasts during one of the times Matt had flung the thing under his nose.

"Is it porn?" Dom asked wearily, hoping to God that his friend would shut up.

"Yeah! Porn, yeah!" Matt replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"And what would I want with that?"

"Um… y'know…" Matt had stopped flourishing the magazine about and a delicate blush crept across his cheeks as he pondered how to phrase the answer to Dom's question.

Dom glanced at Matt out of the corner of his eye as the smaller boy began to walk more slowly, his eyes trained on the pavement as the red in his cheeks grew stronger. The magazine was now rolled up in his fist, hiding all the tell-tale pictures that proved what it was.

"Where'd you find it?" Dom asked, frowning.

"Just found it…" Matt mumbled. He'd gone from energetic, cocky ferret to subdued, moody teenager in seconds. Dom was amazed at the sharpness of the contrast, as he was every time Matt's mood changed.

"Found it where?" Dom persisted, worrying slightly at the hygiene of the object that not too long ago had been flapping very close to his face.

"I'll chuck it away if you don't want it." Matt replied, noticeably changing the subject.

Dom decided to abandon his previous line of questioning. "Don't _you_ want it?"

Matt looked at Dom and the pair slowed immensely as their eyes met. "I got it for you."

Dom shook his head very slightly before breaking eye contact and returning his walking pace to normal.

Matt trotted along to catch up. "You don't want it, do you?"

"Do _you_?"

"It's not _for_ me."

"Seems like a waste to just… throw it away."

"But why don't you want it?"

"I never said I didn't." Dom sniffed and stared across the road to the opposite pavement. There was nobody around, on foot or in cars, as the boys always took the long way home to avoid the after-school rush.

"Well, I won't throw it away then."

"Good. Glad we got that settled." Dom said, feeling like the whole conversation had been a complete waste of time.

"Here you go." Matt made to poke the rolled up end of the magazine through the open zip of Dom's bag, but he was met with thin air when Dom leapt backwards, away from the object.

"Woah, man, what d'you think my Mum'd say if she found _that_ in my schoolbag?" Dom exclaimed.

"Your Mum checks your schoolbag?" Matt asked, incredulity on his face and in his voice. He was still trying to slot the magazine into Dom's bag and Dom was still avoiding him.

"Yeah, she- well, no, I mean, she doesn't _check_ it, but she gets my lunchbox out for the next day and stuff. And sometimes she checks for letters, and looks in my homework book. I said _sometimes!_" Dom insisted as a shriek of laughter echoed down the street from his friend.

"Your family's so bloody _posh_, I swear! All traditional and shit…" Matthew said between giggles.

"That's not _traditional_, that's what parents are _supposed_ to do!" Dom defended, but the blush forming on his face showed that he wasn't quite sure why he was defending his point.

"Who the hell does what they're _supposed_ to do any more?" Matt asked.

"Just 'cause your family are _weirdos._"Dom retorted. "And will you get that thing away from me!" He pushed the end of the magazine away from his bag and consequently forced Matt to stumble backwards towards the road.

Laughing, Matt tripped over the raised curb and staggered onto the tarmac, still brandishing the magazine at Dom like a sword. He didn't worry about being out in the road as there was never any traffic around on their walk home, so he didn't bother to look around him and check.

Dom saw the car from miles away before Matt's foot had touched the tarmac, and he knew immediately that something was wrong. It wasn't a car he'd seen before in the area, and it looked pretty old and banged out. What's more, it came around the corner at a ridiculous speed, swerving and swaying across both lanes, completely out of control.

"Matt!" Dom called, and the expression on his face along with the tone of his voice should've warned Matt that something serious was happening. But Matt was back on form again, changing moods unpredictably, and this time he'd adopted a silly, childish frame of mind and didn't react to Dom's urgent shout in time.

There was nothing for it; risking his life, Dom stepped out into the path of the oncoming car and grabbed Matt's collar, tugging him back towards the pavement and into safety. Matt had, by then, realised the danger and his face was a picture of terror as the image of the speeding vehicle was reflected in his wide pupils.

If the car had been driving straight, both boys would have most definitely been seriously injured, despite Dom's attempt to rescue his friend. But, by some miracle, the drunken driver saw the boys and jerked the steering wheel, driving out into the opposite lane and missing them by inches.

The momentum of Dom's pull caused him to stumble and fall onto the pavement, dragging Matt down on top of him by the collar. Dom's eyes were screwed tightly shut, and his fist remained closed on Matt's shirt, not daring to move until the rush and adrenaline of the moment had subsided. Matt's eyes too were firmly closed and his face was turned sideways into Dom, away from the pavement and the outside world. One of his arms was splayed out above his head, the other looped loosely around Dom's neck, cradling the blonde's head.

The boys remained there for a couple of seconds, and would have stayed longer if it wasn't for the smooth whirring of a bike mechanism and the yell of "Poofs!" coming from the road behind them. But as Matt jerked his head upright to see who had shouted, he realised that the owner of the voice hadn't stopped for a chat and was cycling on down the road, disappearing into the distance.

"Fuck…" Dom winced; the fall had been hard and fast and definitely not pain-free.

"You okay?" Matt whispered, looking concernedly down at his friend.

"Mmm." Dom opened his eyes and squinted up at the sky. "You?"

"Yeah." Matt was a little breathless, and he paused for a second before rolling off of Dom and sitting up. "Thanks, mate."

"S'alright." Dom replied, propping himself up on one hand and rubbing the back of his head with the other.

They sat there for a few minutes, both looking slightly bewildered.

"Guess what, though." Matt broke the silence.

"What?" Dom asked, and Matt gestured to the middle of the road, where the remains of the magazine lay. Tatters of shiny paper were blowing about and the pages were smudged and dirty from the car's tyres. Dom snorted. "Shame."

Matt blew into his cheeks before releasing the air with a hiss. "Home, then?"

Dom turned his gaze to Matt, even though the smaller boy wasn't looking at him. He smiled. "Yep."


End file.
